Looking Through The Veil
by Ancient Alchemy
Summary: Harry is devastated by the fact that Sirius is forever gone. But is he? All the while he has been looking through the veil, watching Harry deal with his teenage life. Will Harry ever figure out that Sirius is there? Ch. 9 up!
1. Sirius' Fall

All Characters (c): J.K. Rowlings 

Plot Line (c): Anc1entalchemy

* * *

Background: 

This story picks up basically right where the Order of the Phoenix left off. We're back down in the Department of Mysteries. The storyline kinda jumps slightly ahead for the Harry Potter part because I don't want to sit here and write out the last few chapters of OoTP. This first part is extremely short, but I just wanted to get that part out of the way. This fic won't be very long I think, unless some unintentional plot creeps up and forces me to keep writing. Check back later when the real first chapter is up...which will be longer, I have a feeling the chapters will start to get longer as the plot and characters develop.

* * *

Harry is devastated by the fact that Sirius is forever gone. But is he? All the while he has been looking through the veil, watching Harry deal with his teenage life. Every night he visits his dreams and gives him advice in the form of anyone else. Will Harry ever realize that the bond between himself and his godfather cannot be broken by a simple veil?

* * *

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius bellowed. 

He would say anything; do anything to get this monster away from Harry and the others. The longer he took to take care of her, the more time and opportunity they would have to get away. Another thought that floated behind the other was one of the simple thrills of living again. Being out here away from his home and caves and being able to face other wizards. The wand in his hand felt alive, it made an electric feeling of life flow through his veins, making him the once amazing wizard he had been.

Suddenly he felt as if all the life around him had been ripped out through a hole the size of a needle. All of his feelings, memories, and life drained away from him. Time had never moved so slowly. Every second felt like a life time, if only it could all end and he could be on the ground, if this one feeling he was holding on to could end. The feeling was the worst one he had ever experienced, even with all of his time in Azkaban. It held all the emptiness and coldness of nothing, he had never known what death felt like, this must be what it was. He must be dying.

Slowly the face of his godson came floating across his mind. He needed to hang on, he needed to survive, he needed to save Harry from the horrible childhood he would be back at in a few days. He couldn't put him through a childhood like he had lived. He stumbled backwards trying to get away from the feeling. Thinking that only if he could runaway then he could the feelings of death behind and he could live, live for Harry.

Agreat warmth came over him. It engulfed him and suffocated him. It was inviting, caring, loving. All of his memories momentarily left him; this new feeling was all he cared about. Slowly his body fell beyond the veil, into the nothingness pit that lay behind. His last fleeting thought before he was completely gone was that he hoped Harry had a good life and could get over the fact that his godfather had now left him, at least he would soon be with James and Lily and the three of them could look over Harry from wherever they were.


	2. Lost Hope

Characters (c): J.K. Rowling

Plot (c): Ancientalchemy

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to start this because the first chapter isn't really an opening chapter...This one is longer and more descriptive and all that. I was going to wait awhile to write it so that I could collect some thoughts on how I wanted to do this, but I got bored and felt that I really needed to get the second chapter out because the first one doesn't really explain anything and yeah...have fun.

* * *

**_Lost Hope_**

Sirius tumbled over and over nonstop for what seemed eight lifetimes. Every minute he was screaming out his lungs but he couldn't hear himself. He'd try to grip onto something, there had to be something around here he couldn't be completely alone in this massive gaping glitch in time. What had happened? Why was he here? The memories started to slowly flow back to him. Harry rushing to the Department of Mysteries, everyone running to save him, fighting Beatrix, the horrible feeling. Even here, in nothing, it was better then what he had felt when the curse hit him. He knew she had used the death curse, there was none other that could have caused such torment. But why was he still alive? If you could call this living. But the heart inside of him was still beating; he could still feel his body around him even if it could not touch anything else. He tried to open his eyes but the spinning was too much. It had to stop soon, this couldn't go on forever.

Sirius went to take a deep breath and found he couldn't. There was no air around him, he was lost amidst nothing. He had become nothing and would forever remain that way. He started to panic as the thought set in on him that if he could not breathe in he would suffocate and die in one of the most painful ways imaginable. If there was no air around him, then what was propelling his bulk forward? As if in response, the spinning stopped abruptly and he fell forward. His knees hit a hard surface and he let out a tremendous roar. Afterwards realizing that he couldn't breathe therefore he must not be able to make such a sound. As he stopped and looked around, finally opening his eyes, he saw that everything around him was black. Yet there was a stable bleakness below him. He was standing on it. His legs moved mechanically around and his torso followed. His mind was lost to wonder and awe. How was all of this possible? It was as if he was in a very large black box that he would never escape from. Make everything worse, he was stuck there alone. He glanced up and saw nothing but black, though it didn't really surprise him. He sat down and imagined a nice black couch to sit on. As he rocked backwards he felt something press firmly against his back. With his hands he felt it. Felt the large cushions, firm back, soft armrests.

"How is this possible? If I wish for something it appears?" He whispered out loud to himself, though his ears heard nothing. He spoke the words, just as he did when he was outside of this box. But no sound came out. He could hear it clearly in his head, but not through his ears.

With a deep sigh he allowed himself to sink down into the couch. He wished to sleep, hoping that when he woke up he'd be back at Grimuald Place, even if it meant he was stuck back with Kretcher. As his eyes closed slowly he thought of Harry. The thought jolted him awake and he ran, ran to find the end of this place to find the wall to this prison. The further he ran, the faster he ran nothing happened. He didn't know if he was running or not. Was he still in place? Was the couch just a few feet behind him? He would not stop, he could not stop. If he were to stop then the chance to find the edge might never appear again. For some reason he felt that the only way he could get out of this place and back to Harry was if he never stopped running, he would run forever and at the end he would find the wall. He imagined it in his head. The black bleakness would engulf him the entire time but finally he would smack into a hard surface. For a few minutes he was trace the wall with his hand till he found a cut out, a door. The door would magically open and he would walk back out from under the veil and back into the Department of Mysteries.

It had to have been at least a day that he had been running towards Harry. He was exhausted, and yet he had never felt more invigorated and energetic. He felt this place would allow him to run forever until the place finally collapsed in on itself, but he would not wait for that day. Today would be the day. Slowly his feet were slowing down. No matter how much he told his brain to make the long thin legs to go faster they wouldn't. There was another force at work, a much stronger will that was forcing his body to submit to it's will. He eventually came to a complete stop and gave out a great cry of defeat.

"NO! Please just let me run! I can get to Harry! Your stopping me from getting to Harry! Hold on Harry! Don't feel the grieve yet, don't give in to the pain and torment! I'm coming. I will not leave you. alone. in...this...world."

His voice eventually died out. All hope left his mind and his body. Perhaps he would never see Harry again, never get to embrace him in a hug. Never get to see his smile, hear his laugh, see a happy glint in his deep green eyes. Everything had been ripped away from him. What small happiness he had felt after Lily and James' death was gone now. There was nothing left for him. Maybe it'd be better to just crawl into a ball and let the darkness devour him.


	3. Back With the Dursleys

Characters (c): J.K. Rowling

Plot (c): Ancientalchemy

* * *

Okay we're now with Harry. It's been a few days since the accident and the summer has arrived. He's back at the Dursleys and Sirius is still in the bleak emptyness where he has been imprisioned. He's still trying to figure it all out and probably curled up in a little ball somewhere trying to either die, get out, or at least figure out where he is. It's up to you considering there could have been some time between the last chapter and this one. We don't really know how much time passes where Sirius do we? Well I do, but you don't. Heh...Have fun. Oh and this chapter is longer then the other two. I told you they'd get longer, cause I usually don't write short things like I did before. Yay! go read now...

* * *

Harry lay in his bed at 4 Privet Drive staring at the wall with his mind hundreds of miles away. Again he was reliving the worstminutes of his life. The night he had list his grandfather and the last person he could look to as a parent, guardian, and most of all his best friend. Sirius always had all of the answers, no matter what the question was. He just could not bring himself to believe that he was truly gone. He was simply lying in wait behind the veil. Slowly his mind played the last part of the horror. 

Sirius' body arched and fell backwards. Slowly, as if the world had stopepd around them, he was falling into the dark, voice infected, mysterious archway. He was gone. Harry luched himself forward to reach him, to catch him before he had disappeared. Disappeared just like his parents had when he was still a small baby. How had all of this happened to him again. The loss of Sirius was enough to make him go insane with never ending questions, thoughts, replays. He sat and thought every minute of every day about how there was a way Harry could have saved him. If he had been paying more attention to him, if he had not overestimated his power and underestimated Bellatrix. He knew there had been a way that he could have saved Sirius. He could be happily sitting in the others talking about plans for the Order. Harry could be sent for in a few weeks and go back to his happy life with Sirius. No, nothing would make him happy again, he could never be the same. How could they all expect so much from him now? He had nothing left. His whole world had been ripped out from beneath him. Even after the long night with Dumbledore going over his destiny, he still could not cope with the fact that he had to kill Voldermort or be killed. Without Sirius there to back him up like he had always invisioned, him and Sirius going wands in hand, walking silently and deadly towards Voldermort. They would defeat him, kill him till every morsel of flesh, bone, and black heart were gone. He would ipay/i for taking away Harry's parents and Sirius' best friends. But now that vision was gone. A new one had been put in it's place.

Harry thought of him dragging his shattered soul towards Voldermort. The Dark Lord laughing at the site of this pitiful insect in front of him who was suppose to be his "doom and downfall." His laughter rang through out the room and Harry jumped slightly. He knew he had been imaginaing all of this, but could not help but feel it was the thruth. All of his strength was gone, he was no longer confident with a wand. He would be the downfall of all wizards and muggles. Everyone would die, there would be blood shed everywhere, the earth would be permenately stained crimson from the massives of dead muggles and wizards. And all of it would be his fault because he was not strong enough to lose a close one. Harry suddenly stood up and shook his head. If Sirius could see him he would be deeply ashmed. How could Harry be draging himself around as he was doing, worst of all blaming it all on Sirius. No, he must be strong for Sirius. He iwould/i defeat Voldermort and Bellatrix. They would both pay with their lives for taking away the three people who could never be replaced for Harry.

Harry decided to go outside and get some air. Walks around the suburbs where he was forced to make residence in during the summer always calmed him, besides it put him out of the range of Uncle Vernon's screams and Dudley's constant balled fists. As he cascaded down the stairs he came around the corner and bumped into the protruding stomach of Uncle Vernon.

"WATCH IT BOY!" He bellowed, taking in the oppourtunity to yell at his nephew.

Harry glared at him in response and stood his ground. Not apologizing, saying sorry, saying that it was his fault for having something so large sticking out from behind the corners, nothing. Making Uncle Vernon even angrier. Slowly a redish purple was swallowing his face and Harry could feel the rage swell up inside of him.

"You better take that look off of your face and go back up to your room before I really start to get angry." He splurted out with a mixture of spit and rage into Harry's face.

"What look?" Harry asked with an air of one who believed themselves wrongly accused. He was begging for a fight. He knew what he was doing and how it was a mistake but he couldn't help himself. He loathed this man and every atom that swirled around him.

"You know perfectly well what look. Now get OUT of my sight this instant!" Dudley walked up behind his father, slightly out of breath. He had come running from the kitchen when he heard his father raise his voice, he knew Harry was getting yelled at.

"Well I would ask you to get out of mine, but seeing as how there is no distance large enough in this world for you to cross where I still wouldn't be able to see you, I'll leave." And with the sentence hanging in the air he turned on his heel and headed out the front door. He no longer cared if he angered his uncle. He couldn't do anything about it, if worst came to worst all Harry needed to was pull out his wand or even mention the word magic. Vernon would stop immediately and pull back, fear in his eyes. There was no way they could kick him out of their house though he had tried to last year. His aunt wouldn't stand for him. The very sight of his unkept hair was enough for the hatred to well up inside of her, but as she had made a pact with Dumbledore her fate was sealed along with his until the Dark Lord was gone.

Harry didn't come back until well after midnight. He had thought about leaving for the night, spending it in the park or wherever he could find a comfortable place to lay. Staying at his Aunt's was becoming increasingly impossible. The cold had set in his bones and he knew that he had to go back. All of the lights were out and he sighed slightly before heading to the backyard and the back door. They had suprisingly left it unlocked. Harry was shocked, he couldn't figure out why they would even acknowledge his presence by leaving it opened for him. With a shrug he waltzed it and locked the door behind him. Within a few minutes he was lying in his bed staring open eyed at the ceiling thinking about Sirius. Slowly the sandman captured him and he was off into the world of his dreams, a place where Sirius like mostly to stalk and follow him.

"This is different, why is it different? My dreams are always the same. I follow the long path, reach the Department of Mysteries and lead my friends to their near deaths and my Godfather to his death. Why am I in Hogwarts with Dumbledore. This isn't right." Harry said outloud in his dream. Somehow his dreamself had known he was dreaming. It was all very odd. He was sitting in one of the big comfy chairs that adorned Dumbledore's study. He heard light breathing behind him and turned around. There Dumbledore sat watching the flames of his fire flicker. His eyes would not waver, with a simple smile he nodded at Harry. Harry turned back towards the fire and watched it waiting in anticipation for what was bound to pop out. There was really no other reason why a wizard would sit and stare at it.

Sirius head started to form and Harry jumped up, before he knew it he was on his knees in front of the fire reaching out with his right hand to touch Sirius' head. The flame hit his hand and he jumped back, the burn startling him.

"Si...ri..Sirius...is that...rea...ly...you?" Harry asked slowly, choking on the words as the rush of emotions he had felt that night seemed to rush back into him. He had thought he was drained of all the emotions and left with only thoughts now.

"Hello Harry." was all he said with a small sympathetic smile.

* * *

I love cliffhangers. See we don't know if this is actually Sirius getting through to Harry like the summary said he would, or if this is just Harry dreaming of finally talking to his Godfather again. :D 

To my two first reviewers (well for this account/story):

Siriusliveson: Thanks for the review:-D

Ilana Starr: Oh yeah that's right. I remembered reading something somewhere saying that it was the killing curse while writing that and didn't think to check with the actual book. Then again it could have been on JKRowlings site saying it wasn't the killing curse...Oh well. Thanks for the review.


	4. Problems With Padfoot

Basic Idea (c) to J.K. Rowlings.  
Hogwarts, and everything that has to do with it (c) J.K. Rowlings.  
Original Characters (c) Riven  
Plot and Story (c) Riven

* * *

Well start off with Sirius then switch back to Harry. I promise in the next chapter I'll have more written about Sirius and what he's going through. Right the story is more about what Harry is going through. But the story is about how they communicate so I need that part. The story is moving kinda slowly because I don't really know where I want to go with this. It has millions of possibilties just floating around. You can send me some ideas if you wish, don't know if I'll do them and won't tell you if I'm going to so I don't ruin it if I don't, but it would be nice to hear what kind of creativity there is going on around there. Or just write one of your own then e-mail me and tell me that. I love reading abour Sirius and how he LIVES or at least SURVIVES the evilness of J.K. Rowling's end of OotP. /rant. Heh...enjoy.

* * *

Sirius laid in the corner with his knees pulled close to his body. He was becoming colder by the minute. The bite that only wind could bring seemed to be stingy his toes and slowly moving up his body. Instinctively his mind gave the command for his body to start the transformation into a big and fluffy dog. He sat in a state of anxiousness, awaiting the warm fur to swallow his human body. To allow the warmth to sink in and send the cold running for the shadows. A moment later he realized the fur wasn't coming, the cold was still there, he was still human. He was stuck as a human in this inescapable, bleak box that was trying to close in on his mind. His throat gave a small whimper; his mind was in dog form even if his body refused to change. He could not scream, speak, and make any noises except for the small whimpering sounds of dogs. His ears picked up the sound and he sat up quickly. Remembering how he could never hear anything else before, but then again maybe he was hearing it in his head. He forced his throat to continue the sound. It did not bounce off the walls, it did nothing. It was in his head. With a defeated sigh he slumped over on the cold and invisible floor.

As time passed on Sirius lay in the curled ball whimpering for his hide to form, and for the tail to start thumping against the darkness. Maybe he could escape this place, just like he could escape Azkaban. Hell even Azkaban was starting to seem appealing in contrast to this black hole. At least there were other beingd there; at least you could hear every little thing and most importantly your own voice. He felt as if he would crazy if another hour passed by him. He couldn't smell, see, and hear. All of his most important senses were gone and all he had left was his mind and his body. This was no comfort to him in any way. He shook his head from side to side just to feel the hair on his shoulders. His bulk slowly fell backwards and the spinning sensation was starting to come back over him. This place was nothing like anything else. It was so unbelievably uncomfortable and insensible. He thought back over every worst memory and every memory of senses, sights, sounds, touches, everything. As he shuddered in thought over some of the worst nights of his life, he slowly came to realize that they were nothing. They were heaven, utter and complete joy in comparison to this place. If he could have one wish it would be to end his life, end it and close this thing that was growing inside of him. The idea that he would forever be stuck in nothingness, stuck there until the end of time and then perhaps beyond was starting to fill his mind. In its tracks were left feelings that set him in a state of loss and defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke himself up with a blood curdling scream. His sheets were soaked with the sweat from the nightmare. Through out his body he felt drained off all emotion, strength, and thought. All except one. He had dreamed of Sirius this night. Though it was unlike any other dream he had ever had before, unlike any of the constant nightmares of Sirius' death. This one held him in a black box. He was trapped inside and everyone passed by him and stopped and pointed and laughed. Harry and Ron were walking down the street when they saw a crowd of people surrounding this unbelievably tall box. They looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes. The pair joined the crowd and fought themselves to the front. Inside was a man. He was running around in circles and occasionally running straight into the wall then flying back the other way.He was scraggly and distraught and seemed to not even notice that he had hit anything for he would lift himself up and continue on in madness.

The entire box started morphing. It turned into a huge curved archway made completely out of black stone. Harry and Ron's laughter died off as they watched the spectacle. Slowly the memories from the Department of Mysteries flooded Harry's mind and he realized that it was Sirius inside the box. Harry threw himself at the outside of the cel lto get to Sirius. He would do anything for Sirius; for him to even look at Harry and stop the insane run. No matter what he did he could not get through the barrier. Slowly the blackness begun to spin around him. Everyone was fading away and the bleakness of it all was swallowing him whole. Suddenly his body lurched from the ground and he shot into the sky. As he was flung high above the city he seemed to be transported into another time or place. His eyes, which had shut from the force of the wind, flung open as he stopped.

As he looked around he realized he was in Dumbledore's office. He had a feeling of deja vu. Again he was facing the fireplace in a big comfy chair that adorned Dumbledore's office. He turned around feeling as if this is what is supposed to happen and he had done it a million times before. With a smile and a nod from Dumbledore, Harry turned back towards the fireplace and waited for someone to appear. The dark box seemed to fly out of his mind at the prospect of something bigger happening. Sirius' head appeared and Harry dropped to his knees.

"Hello Harry" was all he said with a small sympathetic smile.

"Sirius! Where are you? How are you? Are you alive? Sirius..." Harry whispered afraid that if he yelled he might wake up from this magnificent dream and it would have all just been a...dream.

"Oh Harry, why do you ask such things? Of course I'm fine. And why wouldn't I be alive? I didn't die; I'm not James, Harry..."

"Well of course you are not, Sirius. But the archway, Bellatrix, the Department of Mysteries..." Harry said as his eyes trailed away in a confused state. It couldn't have all been a big joke, or a dream of some sort. It was all so real. As his eyes traveled back up to the fireplace Sirius' head begun to transform. With wide eyes Harry started to reach his hand out towards his godfather again. The same pain lapsed throughout his hand as the flames licked the entire skin of his hand.

"Sirius no! Don't leave me! Not again! Please Sirius! not again..." He trailed off into a whisper. A deep and quick intake of breath passed through his lips as his eyes took in the view that played out in front of him. The transformation was complete and the void, where Sirius was moments before, was filled with the dark hood of Voldermort's cloak. Slowly Harry begun to inches his way backwards. He found the chair with his hand, he moved slowly to stand beside it. He felt he would need the support of it's bulk.

"Hello Harry Potter. We meet again, for the last time. Please take a seat, my Death Eaters will be here shortly." Voldermort's slimy voice crawled out from underneath the hood that adorned his unearthly head.

"Yeah...I'm sure they will. Because they all have the power to just walk around casually and into Hogwarts. Especially since Dumbledore is here. Now stop playing around...Where's Sirius?" Harry asked in a shaky voice that he tried to make sound solid and confident.

"What Dumbledore? We killed him three nights ago. What's a matter? Did your precious Order of the Phoenix not get the great news to their precious Boy-Who-Lived?" Voldermort laughed a quiet evil laugh that seemed to fill the room and Harry's eardrums.

"The Order would have told me immediately. And there is no way you could have killed Dumbledore. He is twice as powerful as you. Besides he is sitting right here behind me." Harry said while pointing his finger over his shoulder towards Dumbledore's desk.

"Really? I don't see any Dumbledore. Do you Bellatrix?" He asked in a bittersweet voice that seemed to mock Harry's very existence, least of all what he had told Voldermort a mere second ago. Harry, with wide eyes, turned around as he felt the breath of another on his neck. As his head whipped around his nose hit the protruding one of another's. Harry stumbled backwards towards the fireplace. A hand gripped his robes and ripped him down onto the floor in front of the fire. Bellatrix waltzed forward and hovered over his still body.

"Hey there Harry. How's the dear cousin doing? Haven't seen him since the accident. He had the nerve to not even write me! Me! His own cousin! tsk tsk. I would ask you tell him next time you see him, but I don't think that will be happening any time soon. Unless you wish to join him in that pretty little archway. Is that what you wish Harry?" Beatrix whispered down into his mind, shoving every sarcastic word down his throat and forcing him to face the facts of his godfather being gone, and the fact that he could be joining him behind the veil at any moment. Not to mention the one who caused it all to happen was standing inches away from him.

"Hello Beatrix." Harry said slowly with a complete look of disgust that would even surprise Snape.

"Aww. What's the matter Potter dear? Do you not like me? And here I was thinking you would just adore me."

"Bellatrix, that is enough. Bring the boy back up to his feet so that I may speak to him. There are a few things I would like to go over." Voldermort said in short angered words from the fireplace.

"Oh right, sorry my lord. Get up boy!" With that she kicked him harshly in the sides and stepped back a few steps so that they could have their "talk".

Harry stumbled up onto his feet and glared down at his match. Slowly the world was fading around him, the fire seemed to be getting closer and everything was getting ever warmer. He felt his hand dig into a pot and felt sand in-between his fingers. He shouted out a place that sounded so foreign that it was near impossible that his mouth could have said it. He was in such a state of anger that he seemed to be moving automatically and without any thought. He came back to reality when he felt the familiar spinning of the floo network. As he was thrown from the fireplace he coughed slightly and doubled over. A dry heave over came his body and he instantly stood upright afterwards. His wand was in his hand and he was looking around. Voldermort and ten others were surrounding him, slowly overcoming the distance between them. They were all too close. He could almost feel their breaths on his body.

"Stop...all of you, stop. He is mine." Voldermort commanded and they all stopped instantly and fell backwards to their positions.

Harry screamed at Voldermort for ever making him think he was Sirius, for giving him a wave of contentness and happiness. He did not know what caused the out roar, all he knew was that he could not stop it from coming. He could sense the feeling of surprise and shock radiating from Voldermort. Though he could not see the expression on the hidden face, he could sense it through the mental connection the two opposites contained.

Before he knew it, he was back in his room at the Dursleys. His scar throbbed as if threatening to burst his head apart. He fell back into his bed and sighed deeply. It had all been a dream. That had to have been the worst dream yet. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. He knew the war was coming, and the confrontation between himself and Voldermort. His eyes started to glaze over as his uncle came bursting through his door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing screaming like that? Especially at this time of night? What will the neighbors think? Answer me that boy." Vernon said between clenched teeth trying to keep himself from screaming and furthering the destruction that they would be facing in the morning. His faced was already filled with a deep purple and the veins in his neck seemed to want to burst through the skin and attack Harry on their own accord.

Harry looked over at him with a sigh. "Do you really think I have ever given a damn what the neighbors think?" Harry said slowly with a bored look playing across his face.

"First you don't come home at all and your aunt forces me to leave the place unlooked, then you get home and start screaming like a mad man. Mark my words. You will be out of this house, do you hear me boy. Your aunt and I will not stand for this." He said without bothering to hide his anger anymore. With that floating about the air he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later Harry could hear Vernon slam his own door shut then the silence that filled the house only at night settled back down about the place. As Harry was wide awake he decided to get up and write a letter, one that had been in the back of his mind for quite sometime. He had finally chosen who to send it to.

* * *

So we still have no idea where Sirius is do we? Harry could be seeing the future through out this WHOLE chapter, but would I really do that? Doubtful. Possibility if I get too busy/lazy/tired of this story. But don't worry that won't happen for awhile especially since summer is in about six weeks. Yes see this what happens when I stay up and write instead of going to sleep. I start to ramble. So I'm stopping it here. Well after I say a few words to reviewers. 

Thanks again to all my reviewers.

**_Ilana Starr_**-

Of course he will. Through dreams. Isn't that in my intro?

**_Padfoot Reincarnated_**-

Yes, Poor dear Sirius. Didn't mean for this story to be sad and depressing from his view, but couldn't help it. It'll all work itself out...eventually. I tend to write happy endings.

**_RockPaperSirius_**-

Hehe, well you didn't find that out in this chapter. But I think I'll start some of those answers in the next one. I think this one is longer. Is it? I was writing a lot about the dream then remembered that this story was suppose to be about Sirius not all about Harry and Voldermort, so I kinda closed that part off. Like I said, I need sleep. So this chapter might be a little...off from the main story point. Don't know why I'm writing this all under here. Feel special I guess, you got me to start typing.


	5. Answers

Basic Idea (c) to J.K. Rowlings.  
Hogwarts, and everything that has to do with it (c) J.K. Rowlings.  
Original Characters (c) Riven  
Plot and Story (c) Riven

* * *

Hedwig flew out into the night with the thick scroll tied to her leg. Her bright yellow eyes shot around in her head searching for a stray mouse. A movement caused her to dive her beak down intothe earth. A mouse shrieked as it was caught in the sharp end of her beak. As turned her wings to fly back to the skies a heavy net flew over the top of her and captured her in it's midst.

* * *

Harry watched his owl fly out of the window and into the dark night sky. He could no longer see her, he hadn't been able to for awhile. Still his eyes trailed out after her. She was the only friend he had at the moment. Every other person seemed so distant, so far away. 

With a deep sigh he reached up and closed his window. He let his feet lead him back to his bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers close to his body. A chill swept down his body. Goosebumps erupted all over his legs and arms. He instinctively pulled the sheetstightly against his bulkin an effort to get warm. His eyelids shut and he laid there for ten minutes thinking about the dream. He couldn't help but feel as if he had been seeing into the future. There was no way of knowing right now, so what was the point of dwelling on it? With that final note he drifted back to sleep, unaware of what was going on with his friends, owl, or godfather.

* * *

Sirius picked himself up off of the ground. He was done with lying on the cold mass beneath him feeling sorry for himself. He had come to the stark realization that his godson was probably beside himself with grief. Harry had to have been thinking that he had died instantly once he had fallen through. That's what Sirius would have thought at least. If Harry had any ideas besides death Dumbledore and Remus would have squashed those long ago. With another sigh he starred up into the nothingness above him. He slapped himself for sighing, he had been doing too much of that. He was over the whole self-pity thing. It was time to figure out where he was. It was time for some answers. 

He sat down cross legged on the ground and stared out into nothing. He repeated over and over in his head for something to come, something that would have answers. It had worked with the couch. It would work for this. He could find the answers; he _had_ the ability to find answers.

There was no possible way to tell how much time was passing him by. It could be hours, days, months, seconds. All Sirius knew was that this was taking too long. The couch had been there in a moment, this should have been the same way. The only feeling he held was that the answers would come to him when he was ready. Harry needed him, needed him more then he had ever needed something before. He had lost a person who was a parent figure to him. The only other time that happened he was a mere baby. He never remembered or knew his parents; it had never been very difficult to deal with. Sirius' heart broke at the thought of Harry being in such immense pain. He needed to be there for him, he needed to survive this. And he needed answers _now_.

In response a sound started creeping around the room. Sirius jumped in surprise. He felt it was his mind playing tricks on him, he knew there was no way a sound could be made in this place. The voice was growing closer, steps were forming, and there was another presence in the room. Sirius fought the temptation to jump up and tackle the person. He was so overly excited that there was another presence he had forgotten what he had been focusing on. He faintly remembered that this thing could be fake, and that he should not jeopardize it from leaving. He let the person or thing come towards him. His eyes were looking straight ahead and he was not allowing his body to move. A white figure came out of the darkness. He saw it approach him from the side. It kept going in and out of him peripheral vision. It was growing closer and closer. He was afraid to turn, afraid to see it flee back to the darkness away from him.

The thing sat down next to him and whispered quietly into Sirius' ear.

"Do not turn towards me for that will force me to leave. If you acknowledge my presence in any way you will never get answers, you will never get to the one you love, and most importantly any shot of getting out of this place will forever leave your reach, and you have already pushed it far enough away. Now I recommend you do not even nod in understanding or make any attempts to show me that you are even listening. Think of me as another part of your brain, a conscious if you will. Now, I believe you have a question. Let me answer that for you."

Sirius' brain was moving at rapid speed. He was fighting the largest temptation he had ever met. He wanted to turn and smile at this person. Here were the answers he had been waiting for. Finally he would be able to get to Harry. Most importantly it said there was a chance to escape. He listened intently to every word the thing said, making sure to never miss a single syllable.

"Your first, and I believe most important, question is if you can communicate to anyone outside of this plane. Correct? Well of course I am. Yes, yes you can. But it is very challenging and you must have the will and strength that you are fighting for at this very moment. The temptations will be stronger and you may cave in the presence of them; however, if you do...well let's just say you're domed to hell."

The thing let out a little chuckle at this remark.

"Your probably thinking of how hell could be worse than this place are you not? Trust me, it can be. Anyways on with my explanation. The temptations, those shall be the first thing I explain to you. When you reach through to the person you will be able to walk with them in their dreams. You will be able to talk, hug, whatever you wish with them in that dream. Now if you stay with them for too long you can cause them to fall forever into coma or death. You will be the one who have to allow them to wake up. You cannot make them fall asleep, but you can cause them to stay asleep. Understand? Good. Now every time you touch them in anyway, shaking hands, hugs, kissing, whatever, you create a bond that overreaches dimensions and planes that your human mind cannot comprehend. If you create a bond too great one of you will eventually be transported to where the other is. Now as great as these sounds, it isn't. If you are lucky enough to be the one that goes back to Earth, then you will not be the same. Half of you will be there and half will be here. Both halves will be lost till they can find each other again, which is impossible. You will forever be doomed searching for the other half and cannot move on in life or death without the other. The same goes for if a person is transported here, except they could be transported anywhere in this dimension and you will never see each other again. Even in dreams, for no one sleeps here. Are we clear so far?"

Sirius almost nodded in understanding. He could barely hug Harry. Oh this would be difficult. But if he even got to see Harry then nothing else mattered, he could keep himself from hugs. Just as long as he could talk as much as he wanted. It would be difficult to not be able to talk to Harry for as long as possible. He refused to allow Harry to fall into any kind of eternal sleep. Now if only this thing would stop blabbering on about the downsides and tell how one enters into these dreams.

"Now you're wondering how to go about getting into a dream. It's really quite simple. Stand up and look straight at the ceiling. Envision the place upon which you use to live. The important part is to think of the view from space first, see the planet otherwise you'll get nowhere. Then picture the landmass, followed by the particular area, then to the country, the house, and eventually the person. It must go in this order. From greatest to smallest. Unless you do it that way you could screw up and end up stuck with your mind in one dimension and your body in this one. That will not be pretty. Now are all the risks worth all of this? I'm sure they are. For the time being this is all I can say to you. I cannot say anymore. If I do I will forever be banned from this plane, and you will no longer have answers. Do not call on me until you get the gut feeling that it has been long enough. Oh one last thing, I don't think the boss will mind, time passes slower here then it does on Earth."

With a small chuckle and loud pop the thing was gone. Sirius looked to his right and saw nothing but black. He was alone again. At least he now had answers. He could talk to Harry, even see Harry again. Oh this had been the best day of his life. A giant smiled played across his lips. It hadn't been years off of his life, yet. There was chance he could get back to his home, back to Harry. He couldn't wait. He sensed that there were still a few hours before he could reach Harry. But the hours would pass by, and he would reach Harry. There would no longer have to be any suffering for the teenage boy. He did not need to have this weight on his shoulders any loner, he would soon be free of it and life would be great. In no time at all him and Harry would figure out how to get out of this place. Later, once Harry was back at Hogwarts, he could find out where Dumbledore is and talk to him as well. Dumbledore would have some more answers. He would be out of this place in no time at all.

* * *

Okay. For all the reviewers. I'm sorry that I put Beatirx instaed of Bellatrix, don't know why I did, but I did. Three different people stated that. I don't need everyone saying it, I do read my reviews. Thanks anyways. I fixed it just for you guys.

**theKRITIC:**

I get that your a critic and everything, but still. I don't like a million paragraphs because that at times makes it seem like your just trying to make the story seem longer. I do have question marks on the end of all my questions. And I do have variation in my sentences. Now some advice for you, when you are so harsh to poeple's writing at least say something good about it, and saying something about the plot doesn't fall under that category. But I did try and read over this one more, so there shouldn't be as many run-ons and everything.


	6. Dreams, Owls, Letters

Basic Idea (c) to J.K. Rowlings.  
Hogwarts, and everything that has to do with it (c) J.K. Rowlings.  
Original Characters (c) Riven  
Plot and Story (c) Riven

* * *

How about we just jump right into the story. I don't think you really need an intro, this will be probably be the last one I do. Unless things start to get confusing. So well...go read, that's why your here isn't it?

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. The day seemed like it was going to be a good one. He instantly shook his head at the thought. It was summer and he was at the Dursleys, a good day was impossible. A loud bang came from the window and Harry jumped up with surprise. A great barn owl was holding Hedwig up on one side. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He jumped up quickly and threw open the great doors, so much for the great day.

He laid Hedwig out on the bed and gave the barn owl some water and food. Hedwig was hooting quietly, trying to get Harry's attention. He turned back towards her and petted her soft white head absent-mindly.

"Who did this to you Hedwig? Did you deliver the letter?" He asked quickly, remembering why she had been out in the first place. She just gave a short defeated "hoot" then fell silent and fast asleep. Harry's heart started pounding harder and harder. She needed medical attention, magical medical attention. He could take the Knight bus, but her wing could end up even more damaged. The only other option he held was his broom. And since he didn't know where exactly to take her, he chose the Knight Bus.

Harry gathered her up in his arms and turned around to make sure the other owl left. It was still there. He saw that Harry had finally turned his attention back to him and held out his leg. Attached was a fat letter with a picture of a dog and a large R.L. He gave the owl a small sympathetic smile, unattached the letter and sent him on his way. He shoved the letter in his pocket and ran out the door with Hedwig firmly clutched to his chest.

The three Dursley's were in the kitchen eating breakfast when he threw himself through the door.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said before turning to head out the front door.

"Potter, get back here!" Uncle Vernon shouted after him. With a slight sigh, Harry looked back at the doorway expecting to see the frame of Vernon come shooting through. When he didn't appear Harry raised an eyebrow and walked back through the door.

"I don't have all day, what do you want?" Harry said through a yawn.

"You will if I say you do! Where are you going?" Vernon fired back.

"Since when do you care where I'm at, as long as I'm not within your sight?" He asked in an impatient voice.

"I don't care, but seeing as how your aunt has made some sort of promise, she needs to know." He said quietly with a hint of purple appearing near his hairline.

"Right. My owl is hurt. Goodbye." Harry said before turning again and walking out the front door.

Harry walked around till he was in the darkest part of the tunnel, as dark as it could be at seven thirty in the morning. He held out his wand and waited to hear the bus come crashing through the tunnel. Within record speed it had pulled up and stopped in front of him. The familiar pimply face appeared where a door had been moment ago.

"'ello there Harry. Would you like a seat up front, in the back, or upstairs today? Hot Chocolate? It's only three sickles today!" Ernie said with a wide smile.

"Oh, I think upfront will be fine. How many do you have on here right now? My owl is hurt; I really need to get her to a pet shop. Preferably the one in Diagon Alley, that's where she came from after all. Is that where you take sick owls? I don't even know..." He trailed off into silence.

"We only have two stops before Diagon Alley. That's where my brother always takes his owl, so I'm guessing it'll be okay. We'll be there shortly. Climb onboard. Did you say you wanted Hot Chocolate?"

"That's great! Yes, I think I will have some." Harry said as he climbed up onto the bus and took a seat. He placed Hedwig on his lap and put both arms tightly around him.

That night Harry lay upstairs in the The Leaky Cauldron. Hedwig was perched on the headboard of his bed. Her bright eyes were open and looking around, it looked as if she couldn't sleep. Harry sat up and called her down to his arm. She came instantly down and started nibbling softly on his fingers. He petted her and talked to her quietly. After a few minutes she ruffled her feathers and newly fixed wing. He let her fly back up to where she was minutes before. His head hit the pillow and he started to drift back off to sleep. As his mind filled with empty thoughts, a letter floated before his vision. He shot up in bed and ran over to get his coat. He had forgotten about the letter. It was still shoved into his pocket and he pulled it out. He ran back to the bed and sat down cross-legged and started to read.

Dear Harry,

Your letter somewhat disturbed me. As did your owl, Hedwig correct? She was in really bad condition. I tried to help her wing slightly, but I'm afraid I might have done more damage. I hope you can get her to a doctor somewhere, please don't take her to a muggle one. I'll send her back with my owl so she gets home safely. As will this letter, hopefully. The letter I received from you was very torn up and difficult to read, but I think I got the majority of it. Any idea why she was attacked?

It was great to finally hear from you. We've all been worried, though I doubt you care about that at the moment. How have you been holding up? I heard that Molly has got more rooms cleaned at the headquarters. She wants to invite you to come and stay for the rest of the summer. She has been hesitant, afraid it will cause to much pain and memories. Which I won't lie to you, it will. But at least you'd have your friends and family with you. I consider, as do we all (Me, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore) like family. We hope you can come and stay with us for awhile. I promise we'll be in more, there's more work to be done then last summer! The war has started, as I'm sure you know.

You've been cut off from the wizarding world for too long. I will speak to you about all of your questions and concerns in person. Owl me back as soon as possible. Please don't use Hedwig, even if you get her fixed. I don't think she'll be up for the flight just yet. We will see you soon.

Harry placed the letter on the bedside and turned over. It had turned out to be a pretty decent day afterwards. In the morning he would send Lupin back a letter. For now he needed to sleep, to clear his mind, to rest his body.

* * *

Sirius lay on the ground starring up into the darkness. He had been waiting for the feeling he knew he'd receive. Harry had to be going to sleep soon. Was it even night yet in England? It had to be, right? With another sigh he turned over and lay on his stomach. He wished he could fall asleep. He felt drained and exhausted, but he knew he would never sleep until he was out of this place.

What seemed to be hours later, his mind started spinning into remembrance. He was going over every little detail of what the man, thing, told him yesterday. If he screwed up at all, that could be it, which could be the end. He turned over and stood up. It was time; he would be talking to Harry in a few moments.

The image of Earth started to fill his mind, he could see it through his eyes as bright as day. He watched as the Earth slowly spun around. Finally he saw his home continent, Europe. He focused in on it and watched as it became bigger and bigger. Slowly it started to close in on England. He had a small thought and stared in awe as the area seemed to be getting smaller. Everything was getting smaller; it started to speed up till it was all gone. The black was back, every clear image he had of everything was gone. He sat down heavily on the ground and placed his head in his hands.

He had no idea where Harry was. It would still be summer there, since time went slower. But if it went really slower then Harry could still be at school. If it was summer, which he was sure it was, then he could be back at the Dursleys. A pain of grieve stabbed at his heart at the thought. But he could be back at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. The war had started, Voldermort had to have gotten caught and discovered by this point. They had to be at the headquarters. Was the headquarters still in his house? Did the ministry take over his house when he died? What happened to all of his things? His money? It had to go to Harry. He needed to talk to Dumbledore before he could even think about talking to Harry. He sighed at the thought of trying to locate Dumbledore. Harry could be in three or four possible areas, Dumbledore could be anywhere. To top things off, no one ever ...knew where Dumbledore was.

This whole process may turn out more difficult then he had thought. Did that man say anything about getting destroyed if you were wrong in location? Or was it just that the locations had to be vivid? Sirius fell backwards onto the floor once again. He lay sprawled out in thought. He could either take a chance and find Dumbledore, or he could lay here until he felt it was time for school to start back up again. To stay in this place for two months, Earth time, would be a living hell. Especially when he knew that he could be communicating with Harry and the outside world.

His mind clicked and he shot straight up. He had to envision the house first, if the person wasn't in the house he'd know. He would try for Lupin at Grimmuald Place first. If he couldn't find him then he'd give up for the night.

Once again the process started over. Slowly he was closing in on his childhood home. A place filled with hatred, doom, and everlasting darkness. He let his mind wander through out his mental picture of the house and landed in what was Lupin's room over the summer. He pictured his friend lying on the old bed, twitching from a relentless dream. A small smiled danced across Sirius' lips as he reached out to his friend's mind. Slowly he entered it, feeling the oddest sensation. He felt as if he was entering a pool full of jelly. Everything was turning into grayscale. Lupin did not dream in color. He saw his friend running around a forest, trying to escape someone or some thing.

"Moony? Is it really you? Or at least your dream self? Oh please tell me you're really here!" Sirius blurted out to his friend's back. His eyes bearing into him as he slowly turned around.

"Sirius? So you've finally decided to haunt my dreams? You look so real, so sad...and disturbed. Even more so then from when you were in Azkaban. But why am I picturing you this way? You should be happy and full of joy. Your cheeks should be red and your face full again. All of those handsome features you had as an adolescent should have came back. This is how I wanted to remember you. Not like this..." Lupin trailed off, the whole time talking to himself.

"Moony. You're not dreaming me. In a way you are, but I put myself here. I need answers, and more importantly I needed to ...talk to someone! I'm trapped, Moony. I can't get out of here. I need to get out of here."

"Out of where? What are you babbling on about now Padfoot?"

"When I fell through the archway. I ended on the other side, there ...is another side. It's a big, black, silent box. I can feel the bottom, I can't find the edges, and I cannot see the top. There is only the bottom. Finally some...thing, came to me. It told me there is still a chance for me to communicate with the outside world. This is how, through dreams. I need to talk to Harry, to convince him I'm not dead. To make sure he knows I'm still here, only a dream away. More importantly I need to talk to Dumbledore and get things settled. Everyone will think I'm dead. I need to know where he is."

"Wow. Did my mind really come up with all of this? Well...Sirius...if what you say is true, then that's amazing. I don't know if I can believe you just yet, for the grieve of this all being a regular dream is too much. I will answer your question. He is, I believe, at Hogwarts. He said he had some unfinished business at the school. He won't be there for long. Two, three days at the most. After that he should be back here, for at least dinner."

Lupin started to flicker out. There seemed to be a veil going up in front of him. Sirius took this as Lupin waking up, or he was starting to leave the normal world once more. That is if you can call the dream world normal.

"Well Moony, my great friend, I cannot thank you more. Please do believe this. It is real. But now, not I must go. You are fading, you are waking. If I keep you for too long I risk putting you in eternal sleep. Go now, wake up. Please do not tell everyone, I will visit them when the time is right. If you get in touch with Harry, do not and I repeat DO NOT tell him anything. Find out where he is, I need to talk to him. We will be in touch soon my dear friend." With that Sirius slowly let the images flow from his mind. The black filled his vision again. It had been good to hear someone else speak. It was great to know that his friends were still alive, that he was the only one who had "died" that night. If someone else had, then Lupin would have said so. With that he curled back up on floor and let his thoughts overtake him, waiting for the next night and Dumbledore's mind to come.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to, I even started this chapter kinda. I went on vacation and it's been kinda hectic to get caught up in school when I got back. I'm still really behind and have to do three projects and papers this weekend, but I still wrote this for all of you. So feel loved.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers!

esp. Rockpapersirius. xD

You guys keep me updating.


	7. The Leaky Cauldron & Hogwarts

All Characters (c): J.K. Rowlings 

Plot Line (c): Anc1entalchemy

* * *

Harry lay on his bed starring up at the canopy that hung above him. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage unaware of what was going on around her. Thoughts were crowding and filling Harry's mind making the room spin. The only stationary spot was the very middle of the canopy. "If only I can stare at it long enough, maybe it'll stop this sensation." He thought to himself. There was slight knock on the door, bringing Harry back into reality. He jumped up with a quickly beating heart. After taking a few deep breaths of air he calmed himself and stood to greet his visitor, whom he assumed was either Tom or the housekeep.

The floor creaked under him as he passed Hedwig's cage causing her to give a soft "hoot" before shifting and falling back to sleep. She had not been the same since her attack. The snowy white owl seemed to be easily tired and quickly to fall asleep, even when Harry was making a ruckus. Within a few long strides he had reached the door.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked as he opened the door.

"Oh why yes, now let me in. Don't keep visitors waiting outside like this. It's really quite rude, ya know?" Said a bulky man in a bright green bowler hat.

"Fudge," was all Harry said as he stepped to the side slightly to allow the minister in.

"It's still Minister Fudge, if you don't mind. Though it seems the wizarding community won't go for it very much longer. Never seen them so passionately organized against a common goal. Sad, very sad indeed. It seems you have been the downfall of my career my boy." He said off-handily as if they were two old friends talking leisurely over tea.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad? You were basically the downfall of me this past year. Not to mention the whole wizarding community and that decision is still up in the air. If you had listened to me and Dumbledore we may have been better prepared." Harry growled through clenched teeth and fists.

"Yes, yes. I've apologized to Dumbledore already. Now I've come here to pay you the same gratitude."

"And if I don't accept your apology?"

"That would be most unfortunate. See the whole of the world, muggle and wizard alike, are now counting on the ministry, and well...you, to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And if you accept, then we may take some steps to accomplishing that." Fudge said with dropped shoulders and a low voice.

"I hardly think I'll need the ministry to help me with Voldemort. Just deal with the death eaters. But Bellatrix. Leave her. She's all mine." Harry said slowly, watching Fudge through narrowed eyes. The whole scene was starting to replay in front of Harry's open eyes. He shook his head slowly to clear it away and focused once more on who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, I assumed you would like your revenge on her. Just remember Harry, at the end of this you will either be a killer or dead. Voldemort's death will certainly not be held against you, the ministry will turn a blind eye at that. But the killing of a Death Eater, no matter what she or he did, cannot be overlooked." Fudge said with a hard stare into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Of course Minister, of course..." Harry trailed off, looking over at his nightstand where Lupin's letter lay.

"So does this mean I, and the ministry, are forgiven then?" Fudge asked with a slight smile and dim sparkle in his eyes.

"If it means you'll leave me in peace while I continue to learn what I must to stop this impeding doom, then yes. Give me your word Fudge, and that of the ministry's (even if you leave office), that you will not stop me and Dumbledore from saying what needs to be said and doing what needs to be done." Harry said in what he felt was a neutral voice.

Fudge took in a deep breath. "Of course Harry, that can be arranged quite easily I feel. I will leave you to your rest then." With those last words and a nod from Harry he left the boy and his owl.

Harry stared at his door moments after Fudge had departed.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Purred a voice behind him.

Harry startled. He knew that voice, but couldn't place it. It was real right? Slowly Harry turned around and faced someone he hadn't seen since that night. Instant hate sprung into his eyes. His hand groped his jeans pocket for his wand. Finally he remembered. It had been poking his side. It was lying on the bed, forgotten. Slowly he allowed his eyes to travel towards it.

"Accio wand!" He heard mumbled from in front of him. The hatred seemed to vibrate through out his entire body. He knew what they were going to do, yet he was powerless to stop it from happening. Mad-Eye's face floated across his mind's eye. All he needed to do was fight back, to refuse. He was the only one who could truly avenge all the deaths- his mom's, dads, and Sirius'. He refused to die here. Then the words filled the space within his mind and ears, words only he could hear. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" A small smirk came across Harry's face as the memories of that lesson came back.

"No! Focus on the now! Focus on the spells, on their mouth. Watch for its coming." He told himself within his mind, again.

"IMPERIO!" Rang all over the room and inside of his mind. Harry closed his eyes against the spell. His mind was blocked, it was prepared. They would not control him; he refused to be easy prey.

"Go on boy! Come here!" The demand to the puppet was given and it lay thick in the air between them.

"But why go? You hate them. Sirius! Remember Sirius!" He told himself quietly. "Ya know, I think I'll just stay here, if it's not too much trouble." Harry said loudly to his attacker.

"Resistance boy? You are more powerful than the Dark Lord has assumed, but you never get anywhere without trial and error." Came the voice, purring once again. It seemed they were having fun with this, too much fun. Harry did not miss the well placed malice on each symbol; however.

"Crucio!" Rang out. Harry tried to use his mind to throw off this spell as well. His preparations went unnoticed. The moment the spell struck him, he knew what hell felt like. It seemed as if his body had been turned inside out and then set ablaze. Death seemed a highly greater choice compared to this torture. Just as quickly as the pain had hit him, it disappeared. He lifted his head up slightly and noticed the room was clear of his attacker. Only he and Hedwig remained inside. His body was aching all over; it seemed this would not be an easy attack to recover from.

"Oh no! My wand!" Harry thought as his eyes searched the floor, hoping to see it lying there; forgotten.

* * *

Sirius lay on the floor with his eyes closed tightly. He had stayed that way since talking to Remeus. The conversation repeated numerously in his mind. He had analyzed every second of it. The only thing he had to rely on was Lupin's trust and belief. A silent sigh was released between his lips. In awhile he would be traveling across the planes once more, this time to see Dumbledore. He just hoped he was sleeping in his own bed at Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore smirked slightly at the sight in front of him. The kitchen elves were scrambling around. Food and drinks were piling up around him.

"Yes, thank you. I think that's enough for now." Dumbledore said to Dobby and Winky. Suddenly all the elves seemed to disappear back to the stoves and ovens. Only the two stayed near him.

"Oh good! The two I came to see!"

"Yes, sir, how may we help you sir?" Dobby squeaked out.

"Would you two follow me to my office? And Winky you can leave that butterbeer here." With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore and some sweets were escaping through the portrait. Two house elves followed quickly behind him. They were able to keep up with the wizard easily, despite the fact that four strides of their legs equaled one of Dumbledore's.

"Cheesecake." Mumbled Dumbledore and the gargoyle sprung to life. The wizard and two elves made their way onto the stairs. Dumbledore stepped behind his desk and motioned for the two to sit in the comfy chairs before him. Dobby bounced into one while Winky remained hesitant.

"It's okay Winky, you may sit down."

"Thank you -hiccup- sir, you is -hiccup- very kind." She squeaked while climbing into the chair.

"Well Winky I brought you up here to try and get you back to your old self. You use to be a great house elf. I wish to have her back. So, I; therefore, ban all butterbeer from entering your mouth. While in this castle, which you don't leave, you will be sober and alert." Dumbledore stopped but kept his crystal blue eyes on Winky. When she gave him a slight nod he smiled and turned towards Dobby.

"Now Dobby. I need you to think back to your past masters. The Malfoys. I have reason to believe there are more hidden artifacts, evil artifacts. These are very evil, Dobby, I need you to understand that. If the order and I cannot get them then we may not stand a chance against Voldemort. Could you tell me of any hidden places where such things were stored?" Dumbledore asked of him quietly.

A small chill seemed to go all the way through Dobby's small frame.

"They is not Dobby's masters. Dobby is his own master. He can now tell the good and great Dumbledore." Winky said in a half whisper.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir did that. He admires Dumbledore. I trust sir and I trust Dumbledore too."

"Yes, Dobby, but please. Can you remember anything?"

"Yes I can sir. There was a few of them, very well hidden. The biggest one is in th-"

"That, that's fine Dobby; I don't wish to hear it now. That's just great you're willing to bring back awful memories and share them. You two may return to the kitchens. I must retire for the night." Dumbledore said quickly as he rubbed his right eye.

"Good night sir." Dobby and Winky said in unison as the retreated from the room.

Dumbledore walked to the back of his office. It would be one of those rare nights. He was getting to sleep in his own bed tonight. He climbed into his large and extremely comfortable bed. The minute his head landed upon the soft pillow, he fell into sleep.

* * *

Sirius was up and walking around once more. His body seemed to refuse the darkness. He had been here for awhile now and thought his body and mind might have adapted.

"This place. It has to of been made by some dark and ancient magic. It's the only way all of this could be possible. The un-adaptive nature, the connection to the plane of dreams, the immense darkness. It all is the oddest magic. Dumbledore may be the only wizard alive who can break magical as ancient and dark as this. It is time to seek him out. I just he is at Hogwarts." Sirius thought as he walked around, lost in the darkness.

It was time once again. Time to send his mind and self into another's dreams. Time to communicate with people outside of his hell. Slowly the tingling and binding sensation crept all over his body. As he watched the pictures of the world he use to know fly by, he felt the sensation reach his mind. Hogwarts flooded into his sight, followed by Dumbledore's office, and then into the ancient wizard's mind. Sirius fell into a land of more darkness. Only here he was not alone. Dumbledore, Harry, and Remeus were with him, each with a wand in hand and "lumous" still lingering on the sound waves. There was a soft and eerie glow coming from the center of the room. Dumbledore was slowly advancing towards it. Sirius stood back and starred at was happening, afraid to interrupt Dumbledore.

"Time is limited." He said out loud, causing all three men to spin around in surprise.

"Sirius...You haven't been in my dreams for awhile..." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes well, I forced myself into this one. Your mind did not."

"What are you getting on about?"

"It's really me, not your mind's imagination Dumbledore. I have come to hear your thoughts about my situation."

"What situation? You fell through. Your gone form this place. Gone, gone forever." The light in his eyes seemed to dim slightly.

"No. I fell through. That's all. I'm still here, well there. Just behind the veil. I have discovered a few things. I can still connect to the ones I need to. Through dreams. I had thought you may know something about how this is possible. Was I mistaken in my assumptions?"

"No you were not. I have heard of people who were lost to come back through dreams. It's strong and very ancient magic. It has not been casted or talked of for more then 10 centuries, at least. I do not know if there are any who can still cast, or even know of the spell. Is this what you came to find out? And how am I suppose to believe this is not just a dream?"

"Send an owl to Remeus the moment you awake. For I spoke to him last night. And yes, that is part of why I came here. I wish to know how it works. What the spell is exactly. And, if there's a way to get out of here. Then I wished to find out where Harry was. How is he? I prefer to speak of Harry first."

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes shifted over to his dream version of Harry. "The last I heard from Harry, he was at his Aunt and Uncles. I have not been in much correspondence this summer. We did not see eye to eye the last time we spoke. Perhaps these are questions better saved for Remeus. I do know for sure that he will be joining Arthur and Molly at the Burrow soon."

"Oh no. You're fading already. I cannot keep you any longer. I will return. Just please, please believe me. Send Remeus that owl for it may confirm to him as well."

With the departing words Sirius shrunk from Dumbledore's dreams. He was once again in his black and bleak prison.

* * *

AN: Alright. That took me two months. Exactly. O.O. Didn't plan on that. So very sorry. I got caught up with the last couple weeks of school and finals and all that. Then I fell out of the groove of updating and the story really. It's hard to get back into that groove after awhile. But the new Harry Potter inspired me I guess. It made me start writing again last night. And here ya go. It's super-extra long for everyone. WoOooOt! And so yeah. R&R


	8. Diagon Alley

All Characters (c): J.K. Rowlings 

Plot Line (c): Anc1entalchemy

* * *

Harry had his back against his bed. Hedwig was perched on his knee, slightly pecking at his fingers. Every little peck of the sharp beak would remind Harry to bring his hand up to the owl's head and pet it slightly. His mind refused to focus on anything besides the events from the day before. How had they slipped in unnoticed? It wouldn't have been behind Fudge, he would have seen them. Suddenly his mind leapt back to his conversation with Tom.

* * *

"How could she have gotten in?" Harry asked with impatience dripping from every word. 

She couldn't have apparted. I made sure of that when He came back. She just snuck into your room somehow."

"Nah, really?" Harry asked with obvious sarcasm. He was starting to get irritated.

Tom gave him a stern stare. "Sarcasm won't get us anywhere Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, but the bitch stole my wand! What, am I suppose to be joyous? That was my only key to being Voldemort's equal!" Tom looked up surprisingly at Harry's language then shivered and stepped back slightly upon hearing Voldemort's name. Harry just ignored him; it was now a habit to just ignore the shivers, gasps, and/or stares. 

"Well it could have been a very low dose of polyjuice potion, invisibility cloak (if anyone has one of those) or some cloaking spell. I remember hearing about those death-eaters using them last time. Dark magic they are, very strong, even stronger invisibility." Tom had a confused and distant look in his eyes. They were transfixed on Harry's though they seemed to be looking right through him. "Well Mr. Potter. Your owl has been healed.

"Perhaps it'd be best for the- uh...for your safety if you would go back home, or maybe to a friends house. They would not be able to detect you there, and if they can, I'm sure you'll be better protected. Yes, I believe that'd be best. I think the wizarding world; especially Dumbledore- a short shiver passed through his spine at the thought- would be very displeased with me if you fell into harm while staying here unattended." A slight blush still lingered at his cheekbones, it had appeared when he let it slip that he was thinking of his shop before Harry's life. 

Harry's mouth formed a small smile as he saw a headline. "The great Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, was found dead today at the Leaky Cauldron, at least what was left of the place when the mob was done with it. Inn-keeper was sent directly to St. Mungos." 

"Yes, we mustn't upset Dumbledore." Harry mused. "I will make arrangements tomorrow and be gone by the night." 

Hedwig nipped at Harry's idle fingers, bringing him out of the flashback. He went back downstairs to where Tom greeted him as he had every morning. "So what'll it be for breakfast today?" 

"How about some Floo Powder?"

"It's not healthy to eat too much Floo Powder, Harry." Tom said off-handily as he dried some mugs. Harry stared at him, trying to decipher if it was a joke or not.

"I'm joking. I don't have any at the moment. You can find some in the alley though. Just don't tell anyone I let you go back there alone."

"Oh yeah, of course someone down there does. Don't worry I won't. Alright, see ya in a few." Harry waltzed past the bar and into the back. He stood transfixed at the wall. He had no wand to move the bricks. His head fell slightly as he made his way back over to Tom.

"Uhh...I need you to open it for me."

"Oh, oh of course." Tom followed Harry and let him through.

* * *

The streets seemed near death. Very few people were walking around buying school supplies, or whatever else people shop for. He looked over at the ice cream shop. He remembered sitting there a few years back. Eating free ice cream and finishing his homework. The whole place was closed and boarded up. The sight of the street made his heart ache. It reminded him of Voldemort, which linked to Sirius. He decided that morning to stop mopping around. He owed it to Sirius to keep living his life. If only it wasn't so hard. Even the sight of the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies didn't lift his heart. The Firebolt that shined in the fake sunlight reminded him of his own; the one Sirius had bought for him. The store next door caught his eye and even drove thoughts of Sirius away.

"Wesley's Wizarding Whee's" shined in bright letters. It looked cheerful and happy, basically stark contrast to everything around it. He just hoped he had enough money left to buy some things from here, his school supplies, and that Floo Powder. The line at Gringotts was too long before and he just dipped into what he had left over from last time, which was barely enough to cover Hedwig's wing. He felt bad. He had completely forgotten about Fred and George's store. He realized he had been standing there for at least two minutes. Instantly he stretched out his hand and went inside.

"Hey there Harry! How goes it? Wait...Harry. What are you doing out here, ALONE?" George called out, forgetting momentarily about the young girl he was helping.

"Well he's Harry. No death-eater will touch him will they? He's all You-Know-Who's. Besides we've always known Harry is a risk taker. That's what makes life fun, eh Harry?" Fred gave him a soft punch on the arm. Harry gave him a small smile and rubbed his arm softly. 

"Hey you better make sure mum doesn't know you're down here by yourself. She'd have a cow! Just plop down right there and have a cow!" He was still starring at the spot on the floor he was pointing at. 

"Yeah, that wouldn't be pleasant. So how about we keep this to ourselves. I'm planning on going there tonight actually. You two wouldn't happen to be selling Floo powder would you?" Harry asked, bringing Fred out of his trance. 

"Oh no, we don't sell it. We have some in the back that you can use though. Got a huge pot full. Go ahead and use it. Where are your trunk and owl and everything?" George questioned. 

"Oh I left it back in my room. I only wanted to stick my head through and make sure it's okay and everything."

"Of course, of course. Go right ahead. Through those doors."

Harry walked back into the shop an hour later, carrying his trunk behind him. Moments later he was standing in the living room of the Burrow, taking in all the scents and sights he had come to love as his second home. Moments later he was standing in the living room of the Burrow, taking in all the scents and sights he had come to love as his second home.

* * *

Sirius had not gained the information he yet needed. He figured Harry would be at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. But he had no way of knowing for sure. It took too much energy out of him, energy that he could not easily gain back, to search a whole house for him. He would rest tonight. There would be no dream diving. He needed to conserve the little energy he was sustaining. Since sleep would not come, he had nothing else to recharge except to sit and wait. He sighed slightly and sat down upon the hard floor. The couch he had at one point had disappeared. He never would know if he simply moved away from it, or if it had disappeared on it's own accord. As he wished for a new one, a comfier one, a plush and round thing appeared next to him. A small smile slid across his face as he climbed onto it. He curled up and closed his eyes. Praying for sleep. Hoping he would wake up and this would have all been a dream. Though the morning would not come to him. It would not until he left this hell, if he could ever leave this abyss.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around his office slightly. He knew there was something he was forgetting. Some letter that needed to be written. Nothing was jogging his memory. He could not remember what he was suppose to do. He looked over at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and thought of Sirius. Suddenly the dream came back to him. He jumped up from behind his desk quickly and wrote out a short letter to Lupin.

"Dear Lupin,

I wish to hold a short conference with you.As soon as possible.

Dumbledore"

He looked it over. Short and to the point. He nodded slightly and gave it to Fawkes. He was the only he trusted with his letters at this time.

* * *

AN: Alright. Another chapter up. It hasn't been that long either. It's short though, and not really about Sirius. I just thought I'd explain what Harry's doing and how he got to the Burrow. That and I wanted to explain about Sirius and how he can't just get up and do it at any moment. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. There shall be more soon. Sorry for the weird spacing. My notepad tweaked out when I copied it on here... 


	9. Arrivals & Talks

Characters (c): J.K. Rowling 

Plot (c): Ancientalchemy

* * *

Harry arrives at the Burrow. Finally. Sirius gets ahold of more people. The Order is finally starting to realize that perhaps this archway is not death, but another gateway. Read on to find out what else happens. Weeeeeeeee...

* * *

**Arrivals and Talks:**

Ron and Ginny were standing in their living room bickering about who was the best quidditch player. Ron was getting red in the face from arguing and Ginny was smiling slightly knowing that she was wearing him down and soon would win.

"Oh please! Come on Ron! A kangaroo could see that he is no where near the amazing abilities that Viktor is! Just admit it! You use to love him and just got jealous because he had the guts to ask Hermione out! You're so incredabily st-"

Ginny stopped midsentence as she heard a swooshing sound. She stood puzzled for a minute and realized what it was as Harry fell out of the fireplace.

" 'ello there mate! Mind getting off me now!" Ron said from under Harry. Luckily Ginny had stepped out of way of the flying trunk. Harry stood up with a small grin on his dirty face. He dusted his clothes off while looking around at one of his favorite places. Suddenly someone's arms were around him and red hair covered his face. Ginny's face looked up at him with a smile , the arugment was forgotten by both her and Ron.

"Hey Ginny, how's your summer going?" She released him and took a step back.

"Alright, been stuck with this git all summer though. Damn shame." Her eyes momentarily slipped over to Ron, who grew red at the statement.

"Hey! Watch it! It's not like I've wanted to be stuck here! Besides you would have been alone if I hadn't been here! And mum would have made you help her all the time, you know to cook and take care of Fleur..."

"Umm...who's here?" Harry interrupted the dispute he knew would eventually break out into WWIII.

"Fleur Delacour, you know she's all engaged with Bill now." "...sadly" he added under his breath and Ginny nodded slightly in agreement.

"So is Bill here too?"

"Nah he's off somewhere. Working I think. I just woke up mate." A small smile spread across Harry's face.

"Your hair kinda gives that away mate..."

"Umm...Harry. You should go tell mum that you're here, she'll want to feed you and make sure you're okay and everything. _And_ I'd prefer to not get yelled at for keeping you from her. So go. She's in the kitchen."

* * *

Lupin lay currled up in a ball. He was surrounded by "his kind". So far very little information had been passed his way. Of couse he had only been there a few months. It would take much longer for his kind to trust him, if they ever would. He knew he was in for a long term of this hell. But it was for Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius's memory, and the rest of the wizarding world. His thoughts often drifted back to his lost friend. His dream he had. The night before he came here, to this rancid place. Every time the moon was not full and he could walk amongst the people he was killing himself to protect, his mind slipped back into memories. Memories of those he loved, of his best friend who died in battle, of his best friend's son and how he was the world's only hope, of the man he devoted his soul and body(which ever one he maybe at the time) to. How he wished this would all be over and they were all safe and could live happily amongst each other. 

Tonight was a time when he could escape the inferno. He heard a brilliant song burst through the trees. He'd know that song from anywhere, here was Fawkes. He didn't know how long the bird had been waiting for him to appear once again, but here he was with a message from Dumbledore. The phoneix circled gracefully down onto his shoulder and delivered the message. Lupin's eyes scanned the short note. He nodded slightly. And turned to the North.

"I am on my way Fawkes. I have nothing to write with, so you'll have to deliver the message for me. I can trust that you will. Now be on your way, I am right behind you."

The bird flew out of the over grown forest and off towards it's owner and master. Lupin gave a small sigh. How nice it would be to get away from this place, back to civilization. Especially Hogwarts, he might be able to get an actual bath and some food.

Hours later he was back at the headquarters. He grabbed some money from his small pile he kept in his room. He changed into slightly less broken robes and grabbed his wand. His feet lead him down the street to a dark tunnel where all the lights had burned out. With a loud pop he was gone from the night, not seen by any muggle eyes.

He landed outside of the Boar's Head in Hogsmede. He looked around slightly to get his barings then turned straight for the castle. After the long and tedious walk up the hills, he stood at the front doors of Hogwarts, the only castle he loved to look upon. Someone inside opened the doors and Lupin walked in;his head bowed against the wind that blew behind him. A small thanks was mummbled by his frozen and cracked lips as he walked through the doors and into the hall that lay behind. His body warmed slightly as the heat of the castle hit him. A small smile spread across his lips as he took off for the headmaster's office.

The gargolye stood before a confused Lupin. Upon arrival at the spot he realized Dumbledore had forgotten to give him the password. His eyes were transfixed on the statue as he willed it to move aside and let him enter. Despite all of his efforts and stares, the gargolye stood like the stone it was. A small sigh escaped his lips and he took a seat on the ground across from it, his back resting on the wall. He did not have a strong enough desire to seak out a teacher, or a staff member for the password. He did not have the strength or mind set to meet with Snape and have another duel of words. Besides, questions and suspisions would spread if he were seen by too many people who knew his face.

Soon enough the gargoyle started to move and suddenly jumped up and out of the way as the headmaster appeared from behind him.

"Ahh there you are Lupin. I was wondering what had taken you so long. Why did you not come up as soon as you got here? Unless you did just get here..."

"Umm...no. I've been here for awhile, trying to avoid as many people as possible. I do not wish that my presence is known here. You simply forgot to mention the password in your letter. After going through all the sweets I knew, I just gave up."

"Oh my dear man, I am so sorry. An old man's mind is what I am slowly achieving. With the current situtaion I'm afraid my mind is bouncing around all over the place."

"It's quite alright, should we go back up to your office?"

"Oh. I was about to go and have a short chat with Minerva, please go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I will not be long."

Lupin went up the stairs that had not yet closed as Dumbledore had been standing on the bottom stair. Slowly the stairs wound upwards and all traces of the floor beneath disappeared. Lupin entered the office and looked around. He nodded to some of the portraits of the previous headmasters. Stopping on Sirius' uncle, Phineas. His eyes showed the emotion that he kept bottled up inside of him. He had managed to keep all thoughts of that night away from him since he arrived on the campus. The images from the horrible accident flooded his mind. Then he remembered the very odd dream he had only nights before.

He forced his gaze away from the portrait and his thoughts away from one of his best friends. His mind shifted into thoughts about why Dumbledore had asked him here. Could it be about Sirius? The order? What else could be so significant and important that Dumbledore had him pulled away from his post. He had just started to make some progress too. With a deep sigh he sat down in comfy chair and pulled up and handful of lemon drops.

* * *

Dumbledore wandered down to his most trusted friend and right had man, well woman in this case. His feet lead the way, he could do this walk with his eyes shut. He had done it so very often over the years. His mind went back to the dream. What all did it mean? Was he the only one to have seen it? Well that he would find out soon. His hand mechanically came up and knocked quietly on the door before him. 

"Come in." Came a distracted sounding voice from the otherside of the door.

"Hello Minerva. How are you doing on this fine evening?"

"I'm doing alright. Just finishing up on my lesson plans for the upcoming fourth years. What brings you down here? You know you can always just send for me. There is never a need for you too come to me."

"Yes but I do enjoy getting up and walking around the castle once in awhile. It relaxes me. Besides you don't need to walk up those stairs that much. You know I like everything to be at least equal."

"Yes, yes. I know Dumbledore, I know. But you didn't answer my first question. You see I had hoped to finish these quickly."

"I'll be fast than. Have you had any...weird dreams as of late? Ones that are so vivid and real and wake you up directly afterwards...?"

"Not that I can recall, no. What are you getting at Albus?"

A small sigh escaped his lips. If she did not know what kind of dream he was talking abou than she had not witnessed one. "Nothing I guess. The other night I had a dream about Sirius that's all. That he was alive and communicating through dreams. It just all felt so real." His shoulders slumped slightly as his ears heard how stupid he had sounded, to himself at least. A soft and sad look passed through McGongalls face at the mention of Sirius. "Albus, these type of things are not healthy to dwell upon. We knew what challenges, especially deaths, we would come upon. We just have to keep our heads high and move on."

"I know, it's just so hard. He was suppose to stay at home. He was suppose to stay safe. For Harry, for me, for all of us. Well Lupin is waiting for me upstairs. I must get to him."

A confused look spread throughout McGonagals face at the mention of Lupin.

"I'll explain later." And with the words hanging in the air he fled the room and returned to his office.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into his room and saw his friend sitting in the chair popping lemon drops into his mouth. A small smile spread across his lips. It was one of the few times he ever saw anyone take some of his candy, no matter how many times he offered it. 

"Well we can now start talking my dear friend."

"Yes well that is why you called me here is it not? What has happened?"

"Nothing that is of the greatest importance, well not to the order, but it is to me. And may possibly be to you as well. I might have called you here for nothing, then again it could be the biggest something in a long while."

"Yes, yes. Tell me what it is Dumbledore."

"Well a few nights ago I woke up quite suddenly for no apparent reason. As I looked through out my room my eyes fell upon that man sitting up there." His hand raised and pointed to Sirius' uncle. Dumbledore's eyes stayed fixed on Lupin the entire time, though the seemed to be stuck in some far off memory. Lupin's eyes traveled over the portrait and then looked curiously upon Dumbeldore. Could he have had a dream much like his own? No, that's just wishful thinking...

"And it reminded me of a dream I had." Dumbledore paused once more and let the words sink into Lupin. If he had a dream as well then recognition and curisosity would spring into his thoughts.

"Dumbledore...what was the dream about?"

"Sirius."

"Was he alive?"

"Yes he was. Have you had one as well?"

"Of course. What does it mean?"

"That the veil is not death but another deminsion. Very close to this one."

"Are you sure? This could just be concidence...I mean look at what we're talking about here."

"Yes I know. But what if?"

"Dumbledore. We must focus on the tradgedies that are about to unfold before our very eyes. We cannot dwell upon what if's. Even if they have to do with Sirius."

"Lupin, Remus. Please. We must investigate this. If Sirius is indeed alive and able to come back to our deminsion it could be of great use to us. Everyone thinks him dead. He could be of use..."

"Or we would just keep him locked up in the headquarters like we did when he was alive and wanted."

"But now he can go out in his dog form. No one would think of a large black dog as Sirius, not now that they think he's dead."

"Well how do you plan on going about this whole thing...?"

"That is why I called you here my dear friend"

* * *

Sirius looked around the darkness that engulfed him. He thought he had slept, at least it had felt like he did. His mind knew better, he knew he only layed there for however long. The one thing his mind knew for sure was that he was full of energy once again. This night he could venture into another's mind. It was just the decision of who's that was left to decide. He could make it easy upon himself and go to Molly or Arthur. He could visit Dumbledore once more, he knew he had to drive it into his mind that this was all real. But he did not wish to pressure him with thoughts this soon. He could go to any in the order, the only problem was figuring out where they were as well. It took too much out of him to search and pull back, then repeat until he found who he was looking for. The energy would suddenly drop out of him and he may not be able to pull himself back in time. He refused to take the risk of another's life. It would have to be Molly. She would be more conscious in her dreams.

* * *

Night fell around the burrow. Slowly different members of the family would drift off to their beds. Before long it was only Molly and Arthur up. Molly had scooted the last of the boys off to bed. Fleur had gone to bed an hour before, insiting that she needed her beauty sleep. Mrs. Weasley was more than willing to give her the quiet for her beauty sleep. It meant a break from her and her constant pampering. 

"Well dear, I do believe we should be heading to bed."

"Yes Arthur, in a moment."

"Now Molly don't you think you need your 'beauty sleep'"?

A small smile crossed her lips. "I think I'm past caring if I get my beauty sleep or not. Just let me finish this row. I should be able to finish this blanket by the end of the week!"

"Alright. I'll make sure everything is locked up tight."

"Good idea."

With a sigh she put the blanket down beside her and looked up at her clock. It had not changed, it never changed anymore. Everyone was always in peril. She had a strange sensation that made her wish she was lying safely in her bed, asleep. Perhaps she simply wished to be away from reality, to be able to escape to a world that is completely hers. A place where she knew her entire family was safe and Voldemort could do no harm to them. Arthur appeared at her side, her view still lingered upon the clock.

"Come on Molly. Let us go to sleep. Pay no heed to that old clock of yours."

"I'm coming Arthur, I'm coming..." With a final glance around her house, she followed her husband to their room.

The minute her head hit the soft down pillow she was asleep. Within moments she started dreaming of a long lost friend.

"Hello there Sirius. How's it going?"

"Det är bra, Molly, tack." He said in foreign tones she did not understand.

"Sirius...I can't...I can't understand you. Please speak in English. I do not get why you are not. When did you learn a new language?"

"Ahh...Molly Jag är inte prata new langauge. I am speaking English."'

"What the hell Sirius? Why are you trying to be all confusing like this? Just please stick to one language...What were you speaking anyways?"

"I itold/i you Molly, I was speaking in only English."

"Just as bad as Mundgungs..." Molly whispered under her breath. Sirius decided to take the highroad and pay no attention to her comment. Instead he jumped into his normal spill of where he was, what had happened, and how dire it was that she believed that this was reality and not a itrue/i dream. Though the thought of why she had not been able to understand him was staying on the top of his mind. He would have awhile to think that through, after he had released her from his mind.

"Sirius...you realize how very unreal and...stupid this sounds? You know how badly everyone wants you to be back, even if it's just for Harry. What can I do to make myself believe this? Why should I...I have many things to attend to. Bill is getting married to Fluer after all. And so much planning. Besides I'm constantly doing things for the order, minor things mind you..."

"Molly. Please. This is of the upmost importance. Contact Dumbledore. Contact Moony...Lupin, sorry. Just do SOMETHING! I need everyone to believe this is real. But the real and final reason why I came to you this evening is to see if you know where Harry is. I need to talk to him most of all. I have not been able to figure where he is however. Is he staying at the Burrow with you?"

"No, Sirius. I'm truly sorry. He is not with us at this moment. Last I knew he was at his aunt and uncles for a couple of weeks. If he's left, then it's been of his own accord and has not alerted any of us. I'm sure he will be here soon. Perhaps you should just wait a few more days."

"I guess that is what I'll have to do then. Goodbye Molly. Send my regards to Arthur. When I release you, you should wake up instantly. Please just go and write a short letter to Dumbledore. If enough of you speak to each other then you may slowly come to accept that. I shall visit you again." And with those words he was gone, back to the hell that he constantly lived in, if you could even call it living.

* * *

Molly shot straight up in bed, waking as she floated in the air. With a thump she landed back on her bed. The feeling of falling left her with a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. The loud gasp that had escaped her lips as her mind came back to reality reverberated throughout the room. Arthur woke up with a thumping heart. 

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Nothing...nothing. I just had a dream...and it woke me up. That's all." Molly said with jagged breathing.

"What was it about? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Again? Molly you really must not worry this much. It is most certainly not healthy. I know we ineed/i to worry, but you also need sleep m'dear."

"No...no Arthur that was not it this time. It was about something else, someone else. Now if I could just remember who..."

"Well wake me up when you do."

"Sure thing..."

Molly, now completely awake, got out of bed and threw her robe over her shoulders. She was completely distracted. She never even saw the bedroom, the bed, the shoes she stepped over, the door that she opened and walked through. She was in a sort of daze. She knew she had to do something, and quickly. Very quickly. Before it all left her mind. But whatever it was, it seemed to already be gone. Perhaps something would jog her memory. She found herself in her kitchen with a quill in one hand and ink and paper in the other. Okay...so she had to write a letter. It seemed as if another person was controlling her movements, forcing her to do these things. If only she could remember what it was.

"Sirius..." seemed to be whispered through the room. A small wind blew across her face even though all the windows were shut. A shiver up her spine answered the chilling wind. It seemed a light bulb clicked on above her head. That was it! That was the dream! She must write to Dumbledore about Sirius! Perhaps he would know where Harry is, for he was most certainly inot/i at her house. Right?

The letter to Dumbledore lay amongst other letters that awaited the return of the untrustworthy owl, errol. He should be back from his long voyage over to Hermione's very soon. Dumbeldore would be first priority. Molly had made her way back to her bed very easily and fell back into a deep sleep. She barely remembered the night before. The more she thought on it as she prepared breakfast the next morning, the more it frightened her. It had seemed as if another power, instantly her mind jumped to Voldemort, had been treating her as a puppet. Seeing as how no harm had came to her, she put it in the back of her mind. There were too many tasks at hand that needed attending

Harry, Ginny and Ron came walking into the kitchen. Each took a spot at the table. They were talking easily about quidditch and who was likely to be traded for next season. A couple of players contracts would be expiring after this year and there was no talk of resignings. On any of them. Everyone was too frightened of the war to be worrying about such trivial things. As the talk switched over to why the trading were likely to be forgotten and deep darkness seemed to settle in the kitchen. Everyone's moods had shifted and everyone became silent. To afraid to mention anything that might remind Harry of his godfather.

"Well breakfast is ready. Harry, dear, could you help me bring these things to the table. Ron, Ginny go get your brothers and father." Harry...harry was here. He was in her house and she didn't know? Suddenly the memories of the night before came crashing down on her. Oh how could she do that to Sirius? She must get in touch with him. Surely she could connect with him the same way he had done with her the night before. No matter what happened, she would try tonight before she fell into sleep. And perhaps while she was...

It would be very nice to know if this transaction of dreams went both ways. Perhaps he really wouldn't be gone. Maybe they would only have to sleep in able to get intouch with him. The news would make Harry cheerful and himself once again. She would try tonight if only for that one sure thing.

* * *

AN: So it's been quite awhile since I've updated. I know, I know. But I've been busy. That's what I get for going on a foreign exchange..heh. So once I know Swedish, I will start writing these in Swedish. Hahaha. o.O 

I know the story is slow. I think in a couple of chapters, like one or two, it shall get exciting. That I promise you.

Jag älska allt min recenserar.

3 Riven

* * *

_Next week on Looking Through the Veil:_

¤ Sirius discovers Harry's location

¤ Dumbeldore calls a meeting of the Order

¤ More characters are brought into the story

¤ Harry gets ready to head back to school, feeling completely alone.

¤ Hermione joins the Weselys for pre-school adventures in Diagon Alley.


End file.
